1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing allyl 2-hydroxyisobutyrate in high efficiency by the use of methyl 2-hydroxyisobutyrate as a starting raw material. Allyl 2-hydroxyisobutyrate is employed as a raw material for pharmaceuticals and agrochemicals.
2. Description of the related Arts
As a process for producing allyl 2-hydroxyisobutyrate, there has heretofore been known a process for producing the same by using as starting raw materials, sodium 2-hydroxyisobutyrate and an allyl halide {refer to Zh. Org. Khim. 4 [3] (1968)}. However, the above-mentioned production process is intricate and troublesome in operation, since the sodium 2-hydroxyisobutyrate is in the form of a solid, and thus a solvent is usually indispensable in the reaction. In addition, said production process can not be said to be an industrially advantageous production process, since troublesome step is required to separate the solvent and a sodium halogenide.